Boy Inside my Heart
by Seishinseii
Summary: *CH.4 uploaded!!!* Sakura doesn't know how to deal with Li's feelings, Meiling is a little jealous, you know, the usual. Gosh, I can't believe I had to up the rating... heh.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer for everything.  
  
I OWN NOTHING. NOT CCS, NOT NIKKI WEBSTER'S SONG. NOTHING. Thankyou. 


	2. Prologue: The Letter

Boy Inside my Heart  
  
Still I wish upon a star   
  
And I wonder where you are  
  
In my dreams you're here beside me,  
  
Never far  
  
Thinking maybe, maybe not,  
  
But I think of you a lot  
  
'Cause you are the boy inside my heart.   
  
–Boy inside my heart, Nikki Webster.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Dear Meiling,  
  
Konichiwa. You won't believe what happened the other day. I went to visit Clow Reed in the past, and when I got back, Eli put a spell on the whole world, which made them all fall asleep! To save them, I had to transform both the Light and Dark cards at the same time. Yue, Kerberos and even Li had to help me. I didn't know I was so weak. Anyway, I can't believe that Li loves me! I can't believe that he has apparently loved me all this time without me noticing. Demo (but), I have been told I'm a bit clueless sometimes! Well, I gotta go!   
  
From   
  
Sakura  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 


	3. The Queer Fist day of Term

Never frown. You never know when someone could be falling in love with your smile.  
  
  
  
Still I wish upon a star   
  
And I wonder where you are  
  
In my dreams you're here beside me,  
  
Never far  
  
Thinking maybe, maybe not,  
  
But I think of you a lot  
  
'Cause you are the boy inside my heart.   
  
–Boy inside my heart, Nikki Webster.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Queer first day of term.   
  
"Hey! Tomoyo! Matte (wait)!" Sakura Avalon called out to her best friend, camerawoman and costume designer. Tomoyo obediently turned around to wait for her, her grey-ish curls swinging around with her.   
  
"Oh, Sakura, I don't understand why you are constantly late! It's going to get you into some trouble one of these days." Tomoyo sighed.   
  
"Yeah, I know. But you know me. Anyway, I can't be too late. You're still walking to school." The emerald green-eyed girl rightly stated.   
  
"Yes, Sakura. For once you aren't so late." I was walking as far behind Sakura and Tomoyo as possible, trying not to let them see me, when Yamazaki came up from nowhere and started blabbering about something to do with…. Something.   
  
"Do you know how cheese was invented? The French thought that-" I really wasn't paying attention. I was rather busy trying to figure out what to say to Sakura today. The first day of term was always difficult, especially this term in particular, as since I confessed to her my true feelings, she hasn't known how to react, and acted as if I'm not there. "-And that when they ate it, it was totally disgusting, and-" Yamazaki ruined my train of thought. " This time-----Ack!!!" Chiharu ran up from behind Zachary and dragged him away by the ear, him still blabbering.   
  
"Don't listen to him, Li!" She called to me. Then she turned to him. "Stop telling lies to poor old gullible Li!" I started to walk faster, as I was almost at school. Sakura and Tomoyo were already inside, so I guessed they wouldn't see me until I got into the classroom, which was fine because I still hadn't thought of what to say to Sakura yet. I climbed up one of the large trees in the playground and thought.   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
At lunch that day I was pretty satisfied with what I'd got, after all, she didn't run away from me or anything like I'd thought she would. She had just said hello back and sat in her seat listening to Mr. Terada's lecture on play writing. I went to sit with Eli after I'd gotten my lunch, and he started saying something about how well things had been going with the world, now that he had done his job to help Sakura. See, the reincarnation of Clow Reed, (Eli) had gone back to England, but had decided to come back after, because England was boring, or…. Something. I wasn't quite sure. Anyway, no sooner had he said that than I sensed a magical force. It didn't really feel like magic, but it had to be, other wise why would I be feeling it? I told Eli, just in case, and I rushed to find Sakura. She was already way ahead of me.   
  
"Li! Quick! We have to go!" she cried. I tried to keep cool.   
  
"I know, Sakura. Come on." I calmly told her in reply. She smiled gratefully at me and we headed over to where the force was coming from. Where do you think we ended up? Penguin Park, of course. Where we had fought most of our battles. Where I had finally admitted to myself that I loved her. Memories of a couple of years before cross my mind, it all seems so long ago. I look down at Sakura and smile one of my rare smiles. She doesn't notice, thank god, and we continue walking. I always thought it was a mystery how she could never notice how I felt for her. I think she got her Klutziness from her mother…. As I was saying, when we got there, there was a huge fuchsia statue that had great aqua eyes and pearly white, jagged teeth. It had a very weird pattern on its body; I assumed that the lines made its clothes. It was staring at Sakura with what looked like an Eternal hatred, then it sharply turned its head to me and it looked as if it was sad, confused and all around hurt. I stared at it back, and realized that Sakura had been attacked while I was staring at it. It had stuck its hand out at her and shot some kind of energy blast at her.   
  
"It must have hypnotised you!" Sakura called out to me. She was fine, because her quick reflexes had allowed her to get her staff and the Shield card out in time. She called the Shield out one more time and asked it to protect me from the Statue's glare. The Statue opened its mouth and shrouded me with bright purple, almost pink smoke. I looked up and saw it's aqua eyes shine bright, through the smoke, right into my eyes. I was put into the most arousing, although horrible sequence I have EVER been in.  
  
~*~Dream Sequence~*~  
  
Sakura and Li sit together, on a beach, talking and holding hands. They get up and start walking down the beach even further. Finally they get to what they've been looking for. A dark cave, tucked right in so no one could see it. Li lays down and Sakura on top of him. YOU DON'T LOVE HER!! A crazy woman's voice shouts out. Sakura suddenly disappears from Li's arms. "Sakura!!!" He yells out, worriedly. YOU DON'T LOVE HER!! YOU DON'T LOVE HER!! YOU DON'T LOVE HER!! The voice almost screeched with anger.   
  
~*~End of Sequence~*~  
  
I snapped out of it at the sound of that. Of fucking course I love her. Or do I?   
  
"I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far. Power card transform all your might and draw your power from my light! Power Card!" Sakura ran up to the Statue and hit it with her wand. It looked at me, then her, and back at me again before shattering into a million little pieces. Sakura, for the 3rd time that day, called upon the Shield card to protect us from all the sharp flying pieces of rock.   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
When we got back to school Tomoyo and Eli were there waiting.   
  
"The force has officially left us…. But I fear not forever." Eli told us in his 'I'm-always-right' tone of voice.   
  
"Mmmmmmmmm." I murmured in reply. I must have looked very confused to Tomoyo, because when Sakura and Eli were far enough away, she immediately asked me if there was anything wrong.   
  
"Li…."   
  
"Hai (Yes), Tomoyo?"   
  
"Daijoubu (Are you ok)?"   
  
"What makes you say that?"   
  
"Your eyes do not often lie."   
  
"I don't want to talk about it." I told her, concluding our conversation.   
  
"Hai (yes)…" I barely heard her whisper as I rushed off to Sakura and Eli. That night I went home a VERY confused little boy.   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
A/N: What did you think??? Plz Review if you read!!! This is my 1st fanfic; so don't knock me too much… Thanx. And feel free to email me: cinderellaroses@hotmail.com. And I will write more. =+) 


	4. Telepathy

A/N: Well, To is the evil person's telepathy. + To + is Sakura's telepathy. = To = is Kero's telepathy. ~ To ~ is Li's telepathy. 

**: To: is Eli's telepathy.**

Words with underscores _ either side are exaggerated.   

**_Last time: That night I went home a VERY confused little boy._**

****

To the world you might be one person, to one person you might be the world

****

_Chapter 2:Telepathy_

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. My dream was almost the same as the sequence I'd been in yesterday.

"Wei!" I called, hurting my head in the process. I groan in pain. Wei then walks into my room.  

"Yes, master Li?"

"Do I have to go to school today? [A/N: Does he have to ask? I dunno.] I have a horrible headache."

"No, master Li, you do not. I'll bring you a headache pill." 

"Thanks." I replied. I start to think about my dream. 

~*~ Dream ~*~

"Think about Sakura." A maniacal voice tells me. 

I think about her beautiful Emerald- green eyes first. They appear in front of me. Then her silky Auburn hair. That too appears in front of me. Then her pretty pink lips, her gorgeous cheeks, tinted with the lightest shade of pink, and the rest of her beautiful body, barely clothed. Now that she is in front of me completely, I stare at her. I'm positive my mouth was touching the ground. 

"Now tell her what you feel inside." The voice proceeds to tell me.

"Sakura, I… I- I- I-…. Lo-lo-lo-love you." I tell her although she's just an image dreamed up by me. 

"Goooooood. Now kiss her as best you can!!!" 

I go so red; I'm _SURE_ that I could make a tomato jealous. 

But I kiss her anyway, she just stands there. I part her lips with my tongue and move it all around her mouth. I try to make her participate, but no such luck. I move my arms up and down her back, hugging her extremely close to me. Her small breasts squish up against my chest and I lick her tongue like there's no tomorrow. 

Suddenly my hands collapse, her back has gone! Her face has also gone, and all that's left is where I haven't touched her?!?!

I am so shocked that I don't notice something slither into my ear. 

"_NOW_ think of Sakura!!!!!!!" The voice cried with desperation.    

I think about her face, but instead what appears in front of me is a skull with bits of flesh hanging off it, and grey eyeballs that look so disgusting, they don't even have pupils! I feel like throwing up, but restrain my self, and hear the voice, loud as ever.

"YOU DON'T LOVE HER, BECAUSE IF YOU DID, HOW COULD YOU THINK OF HER AS THIS??? IT'S NOT CORRECT. YOU CAN'T LOVE HER AFTER ALL, YOU'VE BEEN FOOLING YOURSELF ALL THIS TIME. GO ON! ADMIT IT!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!"

It keeps repeating and repeating and repeating…

~*~ End of Dream ~*~     

Wei comes back into my room with a tablet and a glass of water. 

"Thanks again," I tell him.  

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call." Wei replies.

"I won't." 

Wei leaves and I am once again alone in my room to think about what my dream was about. It could be one of those ones that tell you the future, I suppose. I decide to ring Kero-chan and ask. 

"Moshi-moshi. (Hello on the phone)" He says.

"Yes, Kero, I've just had this dream, right? And it's really freaked me out. Um, do you think it could be one of those ones that tell the future?" I say really quickly. 

"ACK!!!!! You sure can talk fast, kid." 

"Don't call me that, and answer my question!" I almost shout, but remember that Wei might hear and ask me what's going on.

"Well, it depends what it was about and how often you've had it."

"Only once, but then again, yesterday when Sakura" I shiver. "And I were fighting the statue thing, I went through a similar sequence, but it was way shorter."

"Mmmmmmmmm. Tell me about it, would ya?"

I tell him about the sequence and the dream that I had, and I'm sure I could have made a beetroot jealous, I was blushing so much.

"Hmmmmmmmm." He says, after I finish. "This isn't really enough information for me to tell, kid. Ring me back when you have another dream." He hangs up. 

I sigh and hang up the phone. What good is he when all he does is play video games and nag Sakura and Tomoyo for food anyway?

=I can hear you, kid! =

~What??? I'm not telepathic or whatever, piss off schizophrenia! ~

=Bloody hell, you are! And don't go saying that stuff about me either! It's NOT appreciated! =

~Since when was I telepathic, my little stuffed friend? ~

=Since I decided that it would have to bloody helpful for all of us to be telepathic. It _obviously_ works. =

~Whatever. Is Sakura telepathic too? ~

=You betcha! Hey! Sakura! Can you hear me? =

"Ah! Schizophrenia!" Sakura cried. Both Kero and I could hear her. "Uh, yes, sir. No, sir. Gomen (sorry) sir."

=Sakura… You are telepathic. So are the kid and I. Whenever you need one of us, mentally call out and we'll hear…= Kero tells her. 

+You _could_ have told me that before the teacher and all the class looked at me! + 

=Well, the kid here wanted to know! =

+Li? +

~Uh, yeah, hi Sakura…. ~ I butt out of their conversation and resume with what I was doing before… that's a good question actually… what was I doing before???

Thinking of how much you despise Sakura!!!!! 

~What are you talking about Kero? ~

I am not Kero!!!!! 

~Piss off then. ~

No. You asked what you were doing, and I answered you. Got a problem? 

~Even if I did, you wouldn't leave me alone, would you? ~

Probably not. 

~Exactly. ~

Now, as I was saying, or thinking, rather… Yo- I interrupt it.

~Piss off. ~

You hate Sakura don't you? 

~No! How could you say something like that? ~

Because it's true. 

~No, it's not, no matter what you say. ~

We'll see about that tomorrow then, shall we? It said, and then cut off from the conversation. What was it talking about? Tomorrow??? What could possibly happen tomorrow that--- _HEY!!!_ Wait a minute! We have _music_ tomorrow! Oh, dear! That is going to be a problem. 

~*~

Next morning, when I awake, I smell the smell of wonderful cooking. I wonder what's going on. No one's cooking smells this good! 

I get up and dressed into my school uniform, white shirt and tie, and short black shorts, and go down the steep stairs to the kitchen.

"Eriol?!?" I say in astonishment. "What are you doing here???"

"Cooking breakfast, what does it look like?"

"MLEER." I go to the breakfast nook and sit in my spot.

Eriol serves breakfast: a feast of pancakes with blueberries, raspberries and strawberries.

"Eli, you have done a magnificent job with breakfast!" Wei exclaims as he enters the breakfast nook. 

"Yea, not hard if you know the tricks." He winks at me and sits down. We eat breakfast in silence, and once we've finished we go outside and walk to school. 

"What's the deal with you coming to our house and cooking?" I ask him. 

"Ah, yes." He says, slyly. "Well, I am naturally telepathic, and I heard your whole conversation with Kero and Sakura, and then with that crazy man. I decided to come to your house at an early hour and discover what he was talking about."

"Well, I don't know myself!" I tell him. "How can I tell you?" 

"Easily…" He mysteriously says. "Do you love her or not?"

"I do! You know I do, I told her the day she went to the past and you put the whole bloody world to sleep!!!!" I tell him, aggravated by his words.

"You're _very_ red, my kawaii (cute) little descendant."

"Shut up." We walk to the rest of the way to school in silence. 

Once we get there, I immediately start panicking. I forgot to tell Sakura about music! Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!!!

~Sakura…~

+Hm???!!! +

~Sakura, listen to me! ~ I mentally cry.

+Listening…! + She says, almost sarcastically.

~Be careful in music today, all right??? ~

+Why? +

~Just trust me, Sakura. Be careful. I'd _hate_ to see something happen to you, you should know that by now…~

+All right…+ She sounds really uncertain about this though.

~I'll see you soon, 'kay? ~

+'Kay. + She concludes the conversation, and that was that.

"Well, now that that's done with…" I turn to tell Eriol, but realize he has gone, disappeared from next to me. Sometimes I just wish that he wasn't so difficult…

Anywhoozles, I walked into the music room wondering where Eriol was, and I soon found out… he was making-out with Tomoyo in the corner of the room, and I'm sure he used his magic to darken the room…

"Mmmrrrrmf…Mmm???" Tomoyo was sounding like she enjoyed every minute of that, until she saw me, of course. She jumped up and tried to straighten her uniform, but it was too late.

"You won't tell Sakura, will you???" She anxiously said as she moved away from Eli, he was staring at me with what looked like a very strong dislike at that moment, but he actually looked quite funny, his glasses were crooked on nose, his hair was all ruffled, and he had faint lip-gloss stains all over his mouth. 

"'Course not, Tomoyo." She smiled at me Gratefully and waved at Eli as she walked out of the room. 

"Almost had her then, too." He grumbled as he tries to wipe the lip-gloss away, finally giving up and magicking it away.  

"Serves you right, should've made the room a bit darker, or locked it at least." I tell him, surprising myself of how much I sound like him. He mumbles under his breath, and I strain my ears to know what it was. It sounded distinctly like: "I almost had her, baka (stupid) little descendant."    

"I know that, b-" I get cut off by the rest of the class the music room. Eli and I rush to make it look like we haven't been doing anything suspicious, and, not surprisingly, Sakura and Tomoyo are the last to enter. After everyone is seated, and attendance has been taken, I really start to worry about what this man was talking about.   

"Blah, blah, blah, blah…" The sensei (teacher) blabbers on, as you might've been able to tell, I'm totally _not_ listening… Sakura puts her hand up to ask a question about pianos. Then, I guess that it must have flicked a switch in Yamazaki's brain, 'cause he started his gibbering. 

"Did you know that the piano was first originated from Iceland? The Icelanders figured out that the length of the strings varied made a lot more sounds than the regular 'do'." 

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sakura screamed, interrupting Yamazaki, as the piano [A/N: _Don't_ ask.] came at her. This seemed extremely similar to an incident that Eli made happen, when he made the old piano attack Tomoyo every time she spoke. Eventually Sakura got the song card out and asked it to imitate Tomoyo's singing. The piano crashed off the side of the building, (we were on the top floor), and that was the end of that.

"Eli!" I grumble. "What did you do?" Eli certainly looks surprised.

"How could you _ever_ think that, my favourite little descendant?"

"Easily." I reply gruffly. 

"Help me!!!" Sakura yells. "Li! Someone!!!" The funny thing is, everybody has gone to sleep, and only Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and myself aren't. 

"Don't worry Sakura! Just don't talk! Remember when this happened to Tomoyo?" I worriedly tell her.

"Oh yeah!" She cries, and the piano rushed at her once again, it only narrowly missing her.

"Sakura!!!"

+Sorry. + How could I forget our telepathy? 

: You're not used to it: Eli butts in.

~Shut up! And stay out of my thoughts! ~ I add as an after thought. 

I try to get up and destroy the piano once more, but my whole body is stuck in its current position. Damn it! Unexpectedly, the piano speeds at Sakura again. 

"Jump!!"

"Sakura!!!" Tomoyo cries out at her, tears were running down her cheeks.

The piano seems to be able to tell when she's being telepathic as well, fuck it!

"Sakura," I say. "You can't talk telepathically either! Somehow it can tell!"

She nods. 

"Eli, Li, do something!" Tomoyo cries frantically.

I try to get out of my seat. But, yet again, I can't. 

Eli glares at me, and releases his staff. He hits the piano with it, and the piano smashes into bits. 

"Li! Why didn't you help me?!?" Sakura shouts at me. I look hurt and she looks deadly.

"I couldn't get up." I tell her, and, almost predictably, I can get out of my seat now.

"Yeah, SURE." She says, possibly as sarcastically as she can. 

Hehe, I _told_ you to watch out! 

I gasp. ~Go away! Can't you see Sakura is pissed off at me right no—Wait! You did all that didn't you? ~

No shit, Sherlock. 

~Bitch! ~

Nyah, bite me! 

~Can't. ~

Just be careful from now on… 

~Piss _off_!!! ~

Going…. and he was gone. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know by R&R- ing! 'Kay? Thankies. Flame if you like, I don't really like this story much… Do you ppl (or _whoever_ is actually reading this pathetic story) think that I should continue? 

=+) From

~*~I love Li~*~    

    __


	5. Surprise, Surprise!

Boy Inside My Heart  
  
I Love Trunks:  
To is the evil person's telepathy.  
+ To + is Sakura's telepathy.  
= To = is Kero's telepathy.  
~ To ~ is Li's telepathy.  
: To: is Eli's telepathy.  
Words with - either side are exaggerated.   
  
Still I wish upon a star  
And I Wonder where you are  
In my dreams you're here beside me,  
Never far  
Thinking maybe, maybe not  
But I think of you a lot  
'Cause you are the Boy Inside my Heart  
Boy Inside my Heart~ Nikki Webster  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I believe in Angels, the kind that heaven sends. I'm surrounded by Angels, but I call them my best friends.   
  
Chapter 3- Surprise, surprise!  
  
At home I got a big surprise.  
  
"Meiling!" The dark haired girl ran over to me and squeezed me around the neck, tightly.  
  
"Li!" she cried, right in my ear, "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Well, you'll miss me more if you kill me, won't you?" I felt her arms loosen a bit. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
Meiling looked at me in a hurt sort of way. "Don't you want me here?"  
  
"No, it's not that! It's just, I don't know. All these weird things are happening again, and I've got a couple of pretty weird dreams too." I tell her all about them.   
  
"And it was just like when Eli did it to Tomoyo!"  
  
Meiling has an 'I'm-thinking-hard' look on her face. "Well, I don't understand it!"  
  
I sweat drop. "DUH! Neither do Sakura, Eriol or I!" I wonder why I even mentioned it to her.   
  
"So what _are_ you doing here?" I ask, because she still hasn't answered that one particlar question.   
  
"Oh... I uh, thought it was about time to...um, come and er, visit for a while..." I give her a suspicious look. She doesn't usually stutter. Oh well. I just ignore it and we talk until Wei tells us to go to bed.   
  
~*~  
  
The next morning was uneventful, as was the afternoon. Only Sakura and Tomoyo came over to see Meiling in the afternoon. That was a cheery visit, all hugs and laughs and stuff. Sakura gave me an almost unsure glance at one point. That just confused me even more than I already was.  
  
:So, what are you going to do?: Eli asked me as I was waving goodbye to Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
~I'm actually not quite sure... I mean if you're sure you're not dong it...~ I press.  
  
:What are you implying, my bakari (only) little descendant?:   
  
~Oh, nothing, nothing at -all-!!!!!!!!~ Sarcasm drips from my voice. ~Whatever Akuryou (Evil Spirit) is doing this better watch out, dammit!~   
  
+Li? What was up today?+ Sakura you pick the worst timing!  
  
~Wait there. Eriol, you crazy jackass, piss off, I'm talking to Sakura.~   
  
:As you wish...: His voice disappears.  
  
+Li?+ Almost forg-- WAIT! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT -SAKURA???-  
  
~Yeah.. I'm here...~ I trail off, disturbed.  
  
+You sound disturbed.+ Duh. Yeah, I almost just forgot about how much I love you which was really disturbing, especially for me, ya know?   
  
+Li... I -heard- that.+  
  
~You -DID-??? You weren't meant to! Dammit!~  
  
+Syaoran... Please don't swear.+  
  
~Sorry... Uh, what was your name again?~  
  
+Sakura. Syaoran, are you OK? Or... mentally disturbed?+   
  
~Sakyoorah, was it? Well. I personally think that I -am- mentally disturbed 'cause I can hear your voice in my head.~  
  
+It was Sa-Ku-Ra, and I think I'll go now. You obviously need to sort out your head, and so... bye, Syaoran.+ A kissing noise before she's gone snaps me out of my trance.   
  
~*~  
Author's Notes: Ok, it was short. So sue me. Well, actually, please don't. You wouldn't get much, 'cause I don't have much. (money.) You have to review, please! If the very few people reading this story want me to continue, well. I won't. 'Cause yeah. If u read my other stories, 3 words: MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. There. Happy? Good.  
  
=+)Love Ya,   
~*~I Love Trunks~*~ 


	6. An Understanding

Boy Inside My Heart  
  
Seishinseii: You'll find out some rather important stuff in this chapter.  
  
Evil guy   
  
+ Sakura +   
  
= Kero =  
  
~ Li ~  
  
: Eli:   
  
Words with _ either side are exaggerated.   
  
Still I wish upon a star  
  
And I wonder where you are  
  
In my dreams you're here beside me,  
  
Never far  
  
Thinking maybe, maybe not  
  
But I think of you a lot  
  
'Cause you are the   
  
Boy Inside my Heart  
  
Boy Inside my Heart~ Nikki Webster  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Learn from the mistakes of others, you can't live long enough to make them all yourself  
  
Chapter 4: An Understanding  
  
"Well, that was a bit queer." Meiling confirms it. I've just told her what happened, and I have no idea why I feel I have to tell her everything. Probably out of guilt for rejecting her like that- for a girl that doesn't even love me. But I suppose it wasn't fair to her, because... yeah. Yeah is... I rejected her for Sakura, but she doesn't love me anyway. That's why it wasn't fair to Meiling, but you probably already knew that.  
  
Anyway, I get up from the table and put my plate on the sink.  
  
"I -know-, Meiling." I walk away into my room to think about what happened uh... this afternoon? Wait... What did happen this afternoon? Uh................................................................. I shake my head and snap out of it.   
  
~ Kero-chan?~ Wait... didn't I just call him... Kero-chan? Whatever happened to stuffed animal...?  
  
= What, Brat? What happened to Stuffed Animal? Getting a bit intimate with Sakura, heh? She finally talked you into shutting up did she?=   
  
~Shut up, Keroberos! I have to talk to you about what's been going on again. It's not really to do wi~  
  
=It's to do with Sakura, not the Cards, you think you're starting not to love her anymore, and you're very sad about it. You forgot who she was earlier, and you're thinking she might love you when you're not loving her, correct?=  
  
~How the fuck did you -know-?~  
  
=Well, gee, Sakura's only been talking about the same things non-stop for like, ever!=  
  
~Really?~  
  
=Yeah! It's like she's obsessed or something. Now shut up and leave me back to my pudding, will ya, kid?=  
  
~Whatever. You aren't any help!~ The connection breaks suddenly and I fall over backwards, into someone's very warm arms.  
  
"Syaoran?" Ah... Sakura. I close my eyes in Bliss and then wake up to reality.  
  
"That'd be me." I make no effort to stand up properly.  
  
"Could you hop off, Syaoran? I don't mind, it's just, I'm going t---" She falls over with an "Ooof."  
  
"Oh...Gomen Nasai, Sakura-chan," I say, getting up. "But how did you get in?" She too, gets up.  
  
"Meiling let me in, she said you were just in here... Obviously you were." She giggles.  
  
"Sakura that's not funny! I coul--" She... she's _KISSING_ me! But, I didn't think she liked me? Who cares? I kiss her back hard, over and over. She's wrapping her arms around my waist, squeezing me closer to her. She pulls away and begins to lick my lips. I open them gratefully, and when her tongue enters, I begin to suck on it. Behind me, her hands creep up my back, to caress my neck lovingly. I wrap my arms around her waist, and losing my balance, fall to the ground with her on top of me. As she withdraws her tongue, she opens her eyes. Pulling her arms away from around my waist, so she can balance, she kisses me, her eyes once again closing. Getting lost in the kiss, I close mine and she sucks lightly on my mouth, wanting my tongue. I grant her wish, and it's her turn to suck. I let out a soft man, although it sounds much like a purr. She smiles into my mouth and stops her sucking. She plunges down on me like ravenous hyenas to a dead lion, and kisses with such a passion that it's like her heart is beating with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns. Not that I have a problem with that. My heart is beating a gazillion times a second, and I'm fighting for breath. God, did she use a card to give her unlimited breath or something?   
  
Syaoran. Why in the fucking world _NOW_?  
  
~What? I'm busy. Come another time.~  
  
Sorry, can't.   
  
~_Fuck_ _off_~  
  
It's you who wants to fuck Me. Oh, that is GROSS!   
  
~Oh, that is GROSS! I'm not gonna do it with a man!~  
  
Who said I'm a man?  
  
~EEEW! Your voice did. Go away!~ I plead.  
  
Just stop kissing her!   
  
~No! She's my beautiful cherry blossom... Aren't you, Sakura?~ I had opened the link when I told him to go away, you see.  
  
+Of course. Who the fuck is that?+  
  
Never known you to cuss, before, Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
+So you're someone we know.+ That's my Sakura. Smart as ever.   
  
Wha...? No! Of. Course not! Don't be absurd! A little bit of the voice comes through as a woman's.   
  
~Ha! You _ARE_ a woman!~ I stop kissing Sakura, and sit her in my lap. She gives me a hopeful whimper, and I give her a small nod and a wink.   
  
NO! If that hadn't completely been a woman's voice, I would've believed her.   
  
+And, you're the one that's been harassing Syaoran all this time, and stuff, eh?+   
  
She scoffed. Don't you wish, you little freak-misstress-of-the-cards-i-think-i'm-so-good!  
  
+Shut your _FACE_+ Sakura summons her staff and removes "The Thunder" from her purse. +If you don't, I will for you.+  
  
Like to see you try!   
  
~You asked for it.~ "Go, Sakura." I whipser into her ear. She gives a small nod and tells the Thunder to zap the woman, wherever she is. It gives a small nod and dissappears.  
  
+See Ya.+ A small squeal of pain is heard in our ears, we blow it off, and go back to kissing, this time on my bed.   
  
But all I can think about... Is. Her voice. Not Sakura's. The Evil lady's. It's... somehow familiar. I just can't put my finger on it...   
  
Why?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seishinseii: I _do_ realize that chapter was incredibly short, but it _did_ have some vital information in it about the Evil person. And, I suppose, the _tiniest_ bit about why. If you're sharp enough, then you'll KNOW what I mean. ;)   
  
Review, please! And if you think it's someone in particular that's causing all this trouble, I wanna know!  
  
=+)Love Ya, Shannon 


End file.
